


Rats

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More original work from me! Enjoy! :=)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rats

**Author's Note:**

> More original work from me! Enjoy! :=)

**THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIFED BY ORDER OF THE UNITED STATES FISH AND WILDLIFE SERVICE, THE NATIONAL PARKS SERVICE, AND THE DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE (OPERATION CODENAMED ‘PROJECT DARWIN’).**

**REMOVAL OF THIS FILE WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION MAY RESULT IN IMPRISIONMENT**

**The following file details the existence of the species referred to as ‘Neotechnics’ first discovered in 1963**

First discovered in 1963, the Neotechnics (alternatively ‘Neo-Technics’ or ‘Neo Technics’) are classified as a unique, sentient subspecies of the genius _Rattus norvegicus_ (commonly referred to as the brown rat). Technologically advanced, the Neotechnics are believed to have once been quite large in number but have since dwindled in size. They were first discovered living in a pair of twin city-states in the Sequoia Redwood forest after forest rangers in routine patrol witnessed what they described as a _‘small nuke going off’_.

Further investigation by agents of the Department of Defense found two miniature cities each inhabited by a race of sentient, bipedal rats. Possessing a technology level equivalent to the Soviet Union at the time, the two city-states were locked in their own version of a cold war, however due to mediation from President Kennedy full-scale war between the two sides was avoided and an eventual peace treaty between the two sides was signed which eventually led to a unification of the two sides into a single nation-state.

Further mediation from President Kennedy resulted in some Neotenchics joining the U.S. Armed Forces as agents against the Soviet Union in the Cold War and, currently, in the War on Terror. Due to their presence in the Sequoia Forest they are considered to be a self-governing autonomous territory of the United States and are not subject to U.S. laws.

**Description**

**Biology**

The average Neotechnic stands at eleven inches long (28 cm) with a tail slightly shorter than that. Like humans, they have evolved a bipedal stance with fully opposable thumbs on their forelimbs along with a shortened muzzle and forward-facing eyes. Their brains are capable of introspective thought and abstract reasoning and they appear to be equal to humans in terms of intelligence. They are capable of a form of speech and have developed their own verbal and written language and are capable of understanding and speaking English and other human languages with only minor difficultly.

Like their non-sentient cousins, the average Neotechnic has a maximum life expectancy of only three years, but can produce a litter of five every year, with the young reaching sexual maturity in about five weeks. Under ideal conditions, this means that the population of females could increase by a factor of three and a half (half a litter of seven) in eight weeks (five weeks for sexual maturity and three weeks of gestation), corresponding to a population growing by a factor of ten in just fifteen weeks. As a result, the population can grow from two to fifteen thousand (15,000) in a year.

**Technology**

From a technological standpoint they have developed their own form of modern industries, including aviation, automotive, telecommunications, and have succeeded in splitting the atom and appear to possess the capacity for space flight if not the inclination. As of 2020, they still possess a technology level equivalent to that of the 1970s, the cause of this apparent stagnation is currently unknown but is believed to be a result of a lack of interest in advancing any further at this point in time.

**Society and Politics**

From a sociological viewpoint, Neotechnic society is militaristic with elements of fascism, the armed services are given societal prominence and enlistment is vigorously encouraged but not mandatory, and patriotism and nationalism are given an almost-religious devotion. However they also operate under a fully-functional democratic system with free elections, and do not discriminate based on gender or race (although it should be noticed that the Neotechnic definition of ‘race’ is different from the average human’s). Freedom of speech and expression are also allowed without any apparent issue.

The Neotechnic government consists of an elected council typically composed of twelve members each representing one individual industry—agriculture, heavy manufacturing, et cetera. This council meets daily and rules by majority vote, deliberating on issues put forth either its own membership or proposed by the citizenry.

**Military**

As stated above, the Neotechnics’ society is heavily-militarized, being described as bordering on a military junta. The Neotechnics possess jet-powered aircraft, fully-automatic weapons, and even nuclear weapons. It is believed that, despite the small scale of such weapons, the Neotechnics could conceivably wage a successful war on the United States if so inclined, owing in part to their small size and high-reproductive rate. As such, the United States government has maintained a good relationship with the Neotechnics since their discovery under the Kennedy Administration. However the presence of the Neotechnic group known as the ‘Sun-Eaters’ appear to possibly threaten this good relationship.

Further investigation is recommended, providing full cooperation from the Neotechnic government.

**FILE ENDS**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
